


The Avengers (temporary title)

by underworld_kings18



Series: The Adventures of the Time Travelling Assassin [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Angels, Demons, Eating Disorders, Gen, Magic, Runes, Superheroes, Superpowers, Teleportation, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworld_kings18/pseuds/underworld_kings18
Summary: Five Hargreeves has been through a lot of shit in his long life. And the past 4 years of his life were no exception. With the return of his friends, of the people he loved, Five was content for the first time in years.and then Loki mind-controls his boyfriend, and Five has to do everything in his power to save him.Or die trying
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of the Time Travelling Assassin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Avengers (temporary title)

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO PHASE 3 BITCHES!!!
> 
> aaaahhh i'm excited for this people!! hoping to have some chapters up for you in the next few weeks!!!! hope you stick around, and you might be seeing some familiar faces pop up along the way!!
> 
> enjoyy

_**The Avengers (2012)** _

_"hey, so clint's been compromised."_

_"what do you need?"_

_"I need your help, Alec."_

_"we're on our way."_

(a gif of five, clint, pepper and tony to go here at some point)

Five is sure he's been here before, staring down the barrel of a gun, wondering if this is how he dies. theres carnage all around them, and five is on his knees. his suit is busted, there's blood dripping down the side of his head, he's definitely got two broken fingers and several cracked ribs, and the skin on his left leg is partially gone, but all that can be seen is metal.

"You going to do it?" five asked. "going to finally tell the commission that you've finally, finally, gotten justice?"

"keep your tiny, pretty little mouth shut, five." the handler snarled. she removes the safety from her gun, and five let's his eyes slide shut. he's prepared to die.

"bye guys."

a gunshot rings out, and silence falls around them.

**Author's Note:**

> authors note  
> hehehe...
> 
> CAST AND CALLSIGNS/SUPERHERO NAMES;  
> Jake Gyllenhaal as Doctor Five Hargreeves, Hermes  
> Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark, Iron Man  
> Chris Evans as Steve Rogers, Captain America  
> Jeremy Renner as Agent Clint Barton, Hawkeye  
> Scarlett Johansen as Agent Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow  
> Mark Ruffalo as Doctor Bruce Banner, the Hulk  
> Chris Hemsworth as Prince Thor of Asgard  
> Tom Hiddleston as Prince Loki of Asgard
> 
> Tom Hopper as Doctor Luther Hargreeves, Space-Boy  
> David Castañeda as Officer Diego Hargreeves, The Kracken  
> Emmy Raver-Lampman as Allison Hargreeves, The Rumor  
> Robert Sheehan as Klaus Hargreeves, The Séance  
> Justin H. Min as Doctor Ben Hargreeves, The Horror  
> Elliot Page as Vanya Hargreeves, The White Violin
> 
> SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
> Matthew Daddario as Commander Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, Ares  
> Harry Shum Jr as High Warlock Magnus Lightwood-Bane, Warlock  
> Dominic Sherwood as Jace Herondale, Blondie  
> Emeraude Toubia as Izzy Lightwood, Whip  
> Katherine McNamara as Clary Fairchild, Redhead  
> Alberto Rosende as Simon Lewis, Vampire  
> Alishia Wainwright as Maia Roberts, Werewolf  
> Matthew Gray Gubler as Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid, Doc or Vulcan  
> Shemar Moore as Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, Agent


End file.
